


Dragon Ball: Brave World

by Dweebo_10



Series: Dragon Ball: Brave World [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Adventure, After Super, Coming of Age, Dragon Ball Online Inspired, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Gen, Manga & Anime, My Hero Academia inspired, Original Story - Freeform, fighting!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo_10/pseuds/Dweebo_10
Summary: This is my first ever Dragon Ball story that I've written! To catch everyone up to speed, this series is set after the events of Super. The last arc being the Tournament of Power before reaching the end of Z where Goku leaves with Uub to go train. Since then, many centuries have passed and the Earth is more akin to it's Dragon Ball Online counterpart (Albeit with minor changes. )The main character of the Series is Beat Hyaku (Not relation to Dragon Ball Heroes Beat.) A half Saiyan and Half Earthling who struggles with his own heritage and confliction on who he should be; More Saiyan or More Human? I won't get into TOO much Detail here. I'll eventually make a separate place for characters





	1. A Raging Awakening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [] Some Things you need to know so you all don't get confused []
> 
> \- The Feminine voice is Beat's mother: Satsuma Hyaku  
> \- The main male fighting off the two Soilders is Beat's Father: Yami Hyaku.  
> \- Person speaking at the end of the chapter is King Hokori himself ( The current king of saiyans that reside on Earth )

**_[] Dragon Ball: Brave World []_**

**_[] Chapter 0: A Raging Awakening! []_ **

**_Centuries. Centuries have passed since the arrival of Beerus The Destroyer. Centuries since the defeat of Majin Buu. Centuries since the legendary tale of Son Goku and his friends. Since then many changes have been in Universe 7. The Saiyan race has been revived due to the wish granting orbs known as the Dragon Balls. The Namekians Migrated to earth after the destruction of Planet Namek due to natural causes. And The Frost Demons, Frieza’s race, soon populated Earth. Ever since their arrival Earth has been divided into several sections for its respected race: Namekians had the great plains, The Saiyans had the Saiyan Empire; And the Earthlings reside in Satan City which has been vastly improved. The four races lived in peace and order._ **

 

_**[] One late night ago | Satan City []** _

 

_” Mama, Papa, I’m home! " **The young boy with bushy and messy hair entered his own house His innocent eyes looked forward into inside.**   " Sorry I took so long to get home. Papa wasn't around to pick me up and... “_

 

_**The home fell quiet. No sounds had been made through the suburbian house, the short hallways giving off an eerie and unsettling feeling.** “ M-Mom? Dad? You two are scaring me... “ **That’s when everything made sense. Beat gazed upon the room feeling short of breath of the sight that was shown.**_

 

**_[] Many Hours ago []_ **

 

_” This is the place, right? **A mysterious man in armor said to the other soldier floating beside him in the air.** Who would've thought that the second in command of the Saiyan Army would live in a boring place like this? "_

__

_” Doesn't matter. We have our orders to execute the targets as soon as possible. **The second soldier said, descending down to the ground towards the front door.** Even if that means brute force. “ **As soon as he says that his leg kicks open the door, making it come off the hinges.**_

_” H-Huh? **A feminine like voice said in utter confusion, turning her head towards the sound’**_ **s source.** _Wh_ _-Who’s there? “_

 

_” What’s going on?! “ **A deep toned man came from out of the living room only to be greeted by the two soldier’s; his eye’s widening knowing the insignia and why they were here.**_

_” By order of **King Hokori** , you both have committed the taboo of Saiyan race; Conceiving a half breed child.  **The first soldier stated as they both began to walk in closer into the home.**  A crime punishable by **Death.**  “_

_” Wh-What did you just say?! **The Father grit down his own teeth as well as tightening his fists out of pure anger and confusion at the same time. How could he do this to his second in command?! He explicitly told him to keep that secret between each other.** Don’t you dare come any closer! Lay a finger on my wife or son and I'll make both of you suffer. “ _

 

 **_Both of the Saiyans laughed from the order. Him? Trying to order them around? They thought it was pathetic of their once commander to boss them around now._ ** _" Heh... as far as we're concerned, You're no longer in charge. "_

 

_**The father comes in charging into one of the Saiyan soldiers head on, fist slammed straight into his stomach. All three began to have an all out clash, soon breaking through the roof of the home. It was a two v. one. For a moment it looked as if The father had gained the upper hand. But soon enough one of the Soldiers held him from behind firmly and the first elite soldier creates a beam like sword from his hand.** _

 

_” As I thought, a low class is nothing but trash. Even as a high ranking member of the army, you're just another weakling. **One of the soilders taunted as they honed in on the weakened Father and Mother.**  With that he finished it all by impaling the Father with the beam sword, causing him to fall back into the suburban home. It’s nothing personal. Just enforcing the law. “ The fear in the mother’s eye’s said more than what she wanted to say._

_” Beat... We’re so sorry... **She cried over her husbands body and murmured to herself. Two hands with lethal energy emitting from the palms were pointed at the Mother.**  We love you very much... "_

**_[] Back to the Present []_ **

_” M-Mama... Papa... **Both had impalement marks on their bodies. Blood had been all over the floor.** P-Please... Don’t leave me... ”_

**_It was at this moment the tears began to stream down his cheeks. The fact of knowing that both of his parents are gone deeply saddens him. However, something else is affecting him. Not just sadness... but a burning rage that couldn’t be contained any longer._ ** _Please... don’t_ _GO!!_ _!_ **_“ The anger erupted and changed the way he looked. A fiery like aura, golden spiked hair and emerald pupils. Beat angrily smashes his hand into one of the many walls of the house before soon enough reverting back to normal, collapsing onto the floor._ **

**_[] Elsewhere... []_ **

_” So the warrior inside of the boy has finally awoken? **A gravelly voice said, standing up from his own throne with a large smirk growing on his face.**  Good... This half breed shows much Potential. Everything is going  **EXACTLY** according to plan. “  **The same man began to chuckle to himself as the focus begins to shift towards the night sky.**_

 

_『 **The events have been put into motion. And with that being said and done, what will this young boy endure in his life? And just what challenges will come along the way? Find out in this brand new Dragon Ball Story! **』****_

 

   ** _ **♪ Uso cover by Mikutan plays as the outro ♪**_**


	2. A Brand New World? The Adventure begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [] Seven Years have passed since the young hybrid's awakening. Beat Hyaku, a fourteen year old growing marital artist at Mr. Satan's Martial Arts Academy, will pursue his one goal in life: Becoming the strongest he can possibly be! However, it seems as if there are fighters here who have the same mindset! []

**_[] The Following is a non-profit fan based series. All rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon ball Z , Dragon ball GT and Dragon ball Super is owned by it’s respective companies. []_ **

**_[] Dragon Ball: Brave World []_ **

**_[] Chapter 1: A Brand New World! []_ **

**_♪ Sorairo Days by Natewantstobattle plays as the intro ♪_ **

 

**_[] 7 years later - Present Day []_ **

**_[] Satan City - Central area of entrance []_**

 

_” Darn it, I’m gonna be late for today’s classes!_ **_Beat says in a hurry, unable to fly directly to the Orange Star Martial Arts Academy. In order to fly around the city you need to be registered into a database just in case you do something reckless._ ** _Damn, I can’t miss out on today’s work again!_ **_With his goggles against his eyes and face, he speeds down block after block trying to avoid people and vehicles from stopping him._ ** _Sorry! Excuse me! “_

 

**_[] Mr. Satan's Martial Arts Academy []_ **

 

**_♪ BGM Plays Soleanna Castle town ♪_ **

 

_” ... And I told her that she would have to collect seven in total._ **_The girl said to her friend. Two girls had been walking up to the front entrance deep into a conversation both bearing the Orange star logo on their Uniforms._ ** _Though, I only told her it was a myth. “_

 

_” Ah, I could see it now~ Me having all of my greatest wishes and desires granted~ “_ **_The second girl said beginning to daydream to herself._ **

 

_” Behind you!!_ **_Beat yelled from behind, rushing past the two girls, rushing past them and into the martial arts academy’s front_** _**doors.** Crap, if I keep running late like this then I'm really gonna get it from Gramps! "_

 

**_Narrator:_ ** _**『**  It has been seven years since that fateful day. The young boy has grown up into a growing martial artist. Among his peers are those of high caliber training and strength. His one and only goal? To become the strongest Martial artist in the world! And his named will be remembered as  **Beat Hyaku!** **』**_

 

**_The hallways seemed empty so that was a clear sign that classes were still going on. Once standing in front of the front door of class 2-B, Beat takes a deep breath before opening the door open._  **" _I’m sorry for being late, Sensei Torimoto! “_ **_He apologizes and bows slightly in respect._**

 

_” Uh... Hyaku? Class only just started. You haven’t missed anything. “_ **_The atmosphere of the room fell a bit awkward. Practically all of the students and young fighters had their eyes beamed onto the hybrid. Beat raises himself back up and looks around frantically. Oh, right. It was only morning after all._ **

 

_” O-Oh right. Classes don’t start until 7:50 Am... my bad!”_ **_Beat laughed it off while walking over towards his seat, rubbing the back of his neck as a gesture to tell whether or not he just made a stupid choice._ **

 

**_Time seemed to have flew by in a matter of minutes. Before long it had been the middle part of class, some of the students had been nearly zoned out from the activity. Sensei managed to catch everyone's attention soon after however._ **

 

_" Be sure to train your hardest this week. Remember about our special event taking place in World Tournament._ **_Sensei says as some of the students began to get excited from the idea of a real competition._ ** _You'll be fighting against fighters from all across the world. This isn't just about the prize money - it's about experiencing a real battle with an opponent you are unknown to. Not only that, But Lord Hokori himself will be watching you all during your fights and is planning on choosing an Apprentice. "_

 

_" There's no need for a competition. I'll take out every last fighter and claim my prize._ **_A male Saiyan blurted out loudly from his seat, boots resting on the desk like a delinquent and folding his arms smirk. And just who exactly was this guy? It's none other than the Prince of All Saiyans himself: Kaiser Breigh. A prideful and arrogant student in every regard. But he shows great strength the exceeds even the strongest of martial artists in school._ ** _Everyone else is nothing compared to me. You all might as well hang up your gloves because you're all second rate losers!_

 

_' He's really confident in his own power... could he really be that strong? '_ **_Beat mumbled underneath his breath without knowing. This unfortunately causes Kaiser to turn back to face Beat._ **

 

_" You've got something to say, half-breed?_ **_He asked him with a bit of irritation in his voice._ ** _If you really think you can step up to an elite then you're dead- "_

 

_" Settle down Kaiser. There's no need to get all riled up over nothing._ **_Sensei said. He must have been looking out for Beat knowing the history between the two._ ** _Everyone, open up your textbooks to page 110: The Saiyan Race’s Zenkai boost. A zenkai boost, known as full release, is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. “_

 

_” So like an exclusive trait for a single race? “_ **_Rezok asked, A Frost Demon. He’s the only Frost Demon who attends this academy from what Beat could tell. In all actuality, this is the first time he’s ever heard him speak out in class. He always thought of Rezok as the strong but silent type._ **

 

_” That’s right. Each Race has a specific trait that differentiates from one another. Namekians overall have a low attack power but make up with it for regeneration. The same can be said for Frost Demons; they have a low basic attack but make up for it with their impressive speed and agility. And Earthlings, such as myself, are the basic balance of Ki and Stamina._ **_Sensei finally finished explaining._ ** _Any other questions ? “_

 

_”Say, Sensei? What are these people?_ **_The said people he had been talking about looked almost identical to living, breathing gum._ ** _I’ve never seen one of these… Majins? “_

 

**_But just as he was ready to answer the bell rings._ ** _“ That’s a question for another class. Everyone, make sure to study up on these races by the end of the week. Be prepared for the Tournament! “_ **_He yelled out as the rest of the students left. Beat on the Other hand was finishing up his notes._ **

 

_” Hmm... let's see, if I train all throughout the day tomorrow and onwards I’ll be well trained for the big day. I wonder if Gramps will give me a sparring lesson too? “_ **_Beat mumbled to himself quietly, jotting down the last of the notes._ **

 

_” Hey, Half-breed._ **_A familiar called Beat out, causing him to jump slightly before looking up to see who it was._ ** _What do you think you’re doing? You seriously think you’ll be able to compete with such a low level of power? “_

 

_” Kaizer, you don’t have to call me that all the time... You know I have a name. “_ **_Beat murmured to himself, his hands covering up the notes in a bit of shame. The notes being written up along with drawings of fighting techniques._ **

 

_” Last time I checked, Half-Breed, it doesn't matter if I called you by your name. You're still an annoying excuse of a Saiyan._ **_Kaizer snapped back folding both of his arms. He had the same uniform just like everyone else, the orange star embedded onto the uniform top._ ** _Now answer the question. “_

 

_” Well how else am I supposed to get stronger? I don’t have a choice but to- “_

 

**_Kaizer scoffs and unfolds his arms._ ** _“ You absolute dolt. Do you seriously think you’ll be able to stand a chance against me?_ **_He walks off slinging his back against his shoulder._ ** _Do yourself a favor and don’t enter the tournament, got that? If you do then I’ll put you in your place like the half-breed you are. You’ll have more to worry than just embarrassing yourself. “_

 

_” R-Right... “_ **_Beat said feeling his heart pounding faster. It wasn’t like he was scared of him. More so of what he could do to him. Beat thought to himself quickly putting away his notebook into his bag, heading towards his next class: Intensive training._ **

 

**_[] Battle Arena | Intensive training []_ **

 

**_By the time everyone had entered into the Arena, most if not all of the students had been dressed up into their battle gi’s and armors. Beat arrived onto the Arena with a red and black long sleeved Gi with his orange goggles over his eyes. By the time everyone was ready, Aizen Sensei appeared before the students ready to begin with today’s activities._ **

 

_” Today we’ll be putting your abilities to the test. You’ll be going against hordes of computerized robots. You will be graded on how quickly you finish the test along with the amount of damage you give._ **_Torimoto Sensei explained carefully._ ** _Transformations and energy blasts are prohibited. Do I make myself clear? “_

 

**_Everyone:_ ** _“ Yes sir! “_

 

**_Torimoto:_ ** _“ Now that we’re at an understanding, let the exam begin! “_

 

**_One by one each student went up to test their capabilities. Some impressive and some average; Most of them just breezed through only performing minor damage to the robotic opponents._ **

 

_”  Haruka Fukumoto - Time: Two minutes and fifteen seconds. Damage dealt: 1000pts. “_ **_The computer voiced announcer said as the next student approached the starting line._ **

 

**_Haruka:_ ** _“ Aw, Hell yeah! I managed to outdo myself this time. “_

 

_” Fighter: Beat Hyaku._ **_Beat gulped slightly, clenching his fist as he saw the multiple armored robots stand in his way._ ** _Let’s go ahead! “_

 

**_♪ BGM Plays “ Metal Cooler Theme “ [ Xenoverse OST ] ♪_ **

 

**_Beat:_ ** _“ All I need to do is deal as much damage to the point of destroying maybe 3-5 of them. “_ **_The hybrid thought to himself as he rushed into the open arena, fists smashing into the first one with ease._ ** _Alright! With each one I defeat the difficult it’ll be for me to penetrate through the thick metal._ **_Each one he found he’d add extra force into his punches. But… at the same time it felt like he was punching against rock solid boulders._ ** _Haaa!! “_

 

_” That kid really is going in on those bots._ **_One of the students remarked, watching the battle with everyone else._ ** _I never seen him fight before. Isn’t he one of the weaker fighters? “_

 

_” Probably. From the looks of his fighting style, I can tell he hasn’t been in many real fights. Wonder what it’d be like to be in a real battle with him though._ **_A female saiyan student added, noticing how Beat would attack each bot with all of his force._ ** _If he continues to exert his stamina like that then he’ll be too tired to land another blow. “_

 

**_Kaizer simply watched as the exam went on. His expression remained calm as he observed all of Beat’s movements._ ** _“ I’ll admit, he does have some potential. But He’s nothing compared to a full blooded saiyan. Especially at the level that he is now. “_ **_He thought to himself._ **

 

**_Beat finally makes it to the final robot, using all of his remaining strength to smash it’s chest piece; sending it all the way out of bounds._ ** _“ Take this!! “_

 

_” Hyaku Beat - Time: three minutes and fifty three seconds. Damage Dealt: 1350pts. Will the next student please come forth._ **_The automated system announced Beat’s results, unable to properly respond due to the heavy breathing and wincing from the pain in his knuckles._ **

 

**_Some of the students cheered him on, congratulating him on the way back. Next up was Kaiser who had been waiting to show off his strength._ **

 

**_Beat:_ ** _“ N-No way! I totally did it!_ **_He ended up cheering for himself with the attitude of a little kid._ ** _Not gonna lie… I didn’t think I could pull it off… “_

 

_” Fighter: Hokori Kaizer._ **_Kaiser grinned and entered the middle of the arena._ ** _Let’s go ahead! “_

 

**_The bots came rushing in towards him in groups this time. He came bolting to them violently smashing his hand through two of them before anyone could notice._ ** _“ I’ll send you all to the scrap heap! “_ **_He said grabbing one of the dismembered robot bodies and throwing it into several others, causing them to go out of bounds. The exam had been finished within no time flat._ **

 

_” Hokori Kaizer - Time: fifty seconds. Damage Dealt: 2800pts. “_

 

**_Everyone was amazed by how much damage Kaiser gave to the robots. He didn’t even break a sweat and managed to finish the exam within under a minute or less._ **

 

_” That’s the prince of all saiyans. Man, what a show off._ **_An earthling student commented._ ** _With a guy like that in the tournament I won't stand much of a chance. So unfair! “_

 

_” And that was only melee based damage. I can deal a lot more when fully charged. “_ **_Kaiser gloated to the crowd of fighters, subtly threatening everyone in the process._ **

 

_” He barely took any damage... even I got hit a few times before finishing them all off._ **_Beat looked down and mumbled to himself as everyone began to pack up and leave._ ** _If there’s one thing about Kaizer then it’s his crazy strength and speed. “_

 

**_As Kaizer left the arena he began to think to himself, wondering about the tournament in the next couple of days._ ** _“ Father will be watching me fight. If there’s any perfect time to show him how powerful I’ve become then it’s this tournament._ **_He clenched up his fist in pure frustration._ ** _That way I can be noticed and put that damn half-breed in his place. Just like the rest! “_

 

_**Narrator: **『 And so ends a chapter in this brand new adventure. A tournament is iminent and it's participants are closing in faster than anticipated. What will become of our young martial artist? And just exactly how will he fair in this tournament? All this and more on the chapter of Dragon Ball: Brave World! 』****  
_

 

**_♪ Uso cover by Mikutan plays as the Outro ♪_ **

 

****~~\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~  
  
**_♪ Dragon Soul ( Instrumental ) plays as the next chapter preview ♪_ **

 

_" Yo It's me, Beat! Looks like I've got only one chance to prove myself to everyone. This tournament is gonna be real difficult. So I gotta train myself to the brim until I'm ready to take anyone on! **The scene now focuses on a female who had been folding her arms and facing Beat with a confident look.** What kind of fighters are out there waiting for a fight? "_

 

_**[ Next Time on Dragon Ball Brave World: “ Early Beginnings! “ Don’t miss it! ]**  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, the chapters are pre written. So I do apologize if that chapter's quality isn't the greatest. I still do hope you enjoyed reading! More chapters will come out within the coming days.
> 
> \- Dweebo


	3. Odd Encounters?

**_[] The Following is a non-profit fan based series. All rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon ball Z , Dragon Ball GT and Dragon ball Super is owned by it’s respective companies. []_**  
  
**_[] Dragon Ball: Brave World []_**  
**_[] Chapter 2: Early Beginings []_**

**_♪ Sorairo Days by Natewantstobattle plays as the intro ♪_ **

  
  
**_[] 5 years earlier []_**  
**_[] Satan City's Training Dojo []_**  
  
_” Huh? Wh-What do you mean I can’t train here?_ ** _A young and innocent voice asked curiously, his legs shaking where he stood._** _It’s a public place so I just thought... “_  
  
_” You thought wrong. This dojo is only to used for pure blooded saiyan and weak humans who think they have the power match a saiyan’s power._ ** _Another young voice responded to the first one, superiority fueling his anger slowly._** _Half-breed’s aren’t welcome. Actually half-breed’s shouldn’t even- “_  
  
_” That’s enough, Kaizer._ ** _A more adult sounding voice cut off a young Kaizer, his voice slightly booming from each of the walls; standing as the tallest among everyone in the dojo wearing his trademark royal saiyan armor._** _We’re leaving now. “_  
  
_” B-But father! “_  
  
_” Do not make me repeat myself, Kaizer. “_ ** _The king warned him for the first and final time before Kaizer walked up to his father side, the other royal guard standing beside them as they left._**  
  
**_Beat stood there with his entire body shaking nervously, not knowing what to do next. His legs commanded themselves and left the dojo without saying a word._**  
  
  
**_[] Present Day - The recovery office []_**

_**Beat:** " Mmmph... What happened? "_

  
**_After the training exercises Torimoto Sensei initiated early that day, Beat found himself inside of the nurses office body laying down against the bed for recovery. He woke up, shaking his head slightly as the dizziness begins to take effect on his vision._**  
  
_” Don’t force yourself up so fast._ ** _The healer urged Beat he shot from the bed, wincing in pain and taking it slow afterwards._** _That was quite the show you put on._ ** _The middle aged man mentioned and smiled softly._** _But do be careful next time. It’d be a shame to see you back here after your first real fight. **He gave Beat a small pouch before looking at the young Hybrid seriously.** I won't be able to supply you more Senzu Beans like this. If you keep hurting yourself, then I won't be able to heal any other student let alone you. Understand? "_  
  
_” H-Huh? Oh yeah I’ll be more careful about that._ ** _Beat said wincing in pain from moving his arms around._** _Guess I did more damage to myself than to the bots..._ ** _He sighs and stands up from the bed bowing his head to the head nurse._** _Thank you so much for the beans! "_

_**Healer:** " Be sure to take a Senzu to make the pain go away! "__

  
**_[] Orange Star Academy - Later that same day []_**

**_♪ BGM Plays " Transient Peace " ( Dragon Ball Kai OST ) ♪_ **

  
  
_” Man... this really sucks._ ** _Beat said to himself walking through the seemingly empty hallway._** _I should be more careful about my own strength._ ** _He looks down at his now bandaged up fingers and knuckles_** _I can’t just overexert myself like that, it’ll end bad for me in a real battle. **Beat glanced down at his self inflicted wounds and sighed softly.** Darn it... when will I ever be able to get stronger? At this rate I'll be the one in the infirmary. "_  
  
_” Hey, you over there!! With banged up hands! **An unknown and youthful voice called out by the end of one of the hallways. It was a girl who had still been in her fighting red and black fighting dogi, a smirk to top it all off as well.**_ _It’s you, from the training session, right? “_  
  
**_A bit caught off guard, Beat looks at the girl with an arched eyebrow._** _“ Huh? W-Well there’s a whole bunch of other people- “_  
  
_” No, no, no! You’re the one who fainted after class had finished right?_ ** _She tilts her head a little confused herself. As soon as class had finished, Beat started to feel a bit woozy before passing out onto the floor._** _That’s when the head healer came and took you to his office. “_  
  
_” Well now that your specific then yeah that was me._ ** _Beat blushes embarrassingly knowing how many probably laughed at his unconscious body._** _Well what is it that you wanted anyways? “_  
  
_” I saw how you pummeled through those bots with force. I’ve been itching to have a sparing battle to see how you are in a real battle!_ ** _She smiles feeling a bit pumped up and excited._** _No holding back, okay? “_  
  
_” W-Wait I didn’t agree to any of this! Not only that, my hands still busted up from earlier._ ** _Beat tries to explain the now battle ready female._**

_**Beat:** **『 Actually... maybe this isn't such a bad idea. If I end up fighting her, then it'll be like training myself for the tournament! Yeah, alright! 』** _

**_Beat thought to himself before nodding._** _Alright fine. But let’s take it outside so we don’t accidentally destroy anything. “_  
  
**_[] Orange Star Academy - Open Field []_**  
  
_” You sure you're okay with this? I am just some random guy after all. " **Beat had a point. As he finished putting on his own red and black Dogi, he thought why someone would challenge him of all people? He's no super elite fighter or high tier fighter for that matter.**_  
  
_” Well, while you were off doing your punching I was analyzing your skills. I was really impressed someone like you can hold your own like that!_ ** _The girl said stretching her arms behind her head._** _Now come at me with all you’ve got! “_ ** _She began to raise her energy exponentially, a golden-yellow like aura shrouding her body and along with her hair raising up with the same color._**

 

_****♪ BGM Plays " Let The Battle Begin " ( Dragon Ball Super OST ) ♪** ** _

  
  
_” Wh-Whoa! Super saiyan?! I knew you wouldn’t hold anything back but this is a little much! “_ ** _Beat says feeling his body being pushed back by the transformation’s intensity._**  
  
**_Without another word the female charged in, her body flying over towards him. The speed was really immeasurable for a moment or so. She gave a powerful barrage of punches and kicks, furiously delivering one at a time. Beat jumps back blocking a heavy kick with his arm._** _“ What’s the matter? Fight back already! “_  
  
_” I’m trying! It’s kind of hard when your strength is doubled than my own._ ** _Beat panted slightly, swaying away from the intense barrage of attacks._** _I wasn’t expecting this! “_  
  
_” Aw well That’s boring. You’re being boring._ ** _She said with a disappointed frown._** _I thought you would at least put up some sort of a fight. Having a one sided match is lame. "_

_**Beat: **『**** How am I supposed to be the strongest martial artist If I can't even protect myself? **』** **That was his one and only goal. After all of those years of feeling guilty for his family's death, there was something he had to do!**_

_**The young male clenched his hand tightly before soon enough, his bandages began to bleed a dark warm red. Without thinking about the repercussions, Beat chomped down on one of his Senzu beans before feeling its effects slowly kick in. The pain began to subside along with small parts of his body starting to return to its peak and healthy state.**_  
  
_” Fine... It looks like I don’t have much of a choice! “_ ** _As Beat announces that, he bursts himself closer towards Saiyan girl, the attacks soon being delivered one by one carefully. The young Saiyan girl took some of the melee based attacks, grunting painfully for a moment before using her great speed to fly into the air; Beat soon chasing up after her._**  
  
_” There that’s the spirit!_ ** _She laughed like a child almost as if she had been toying with him, the two soon clashing almost on an even playing field. Beat couldn’t tell if she was testing or just messing with him as the fight went on. Suddenly she stopped fighting back, her hand just catching Beat’s fist in time._** _Take this!! " **The female gave a swift counter by clocking Beat in the Jaw, continuing by assaulting him with a furious knee strike.**_

_**The two were going blow for blow by this point with fierce strikes coming from Beat's continued kicks and punches. Once the two broke the clash, The Super Saiyan female huffed and puffed before giving a innocent grin.** _

_****Saiyan Female: 『**** Wow... he's not bad at all. Just about on my level even.  **』**_

_" I think that’s enough for now. Wouldn’t wanna get each other hurt over a sparring match. That was so cool though!_ ** _She said smiling cheerfully and satisfied with what she got; both descending down to the ground together._** _You oughta fight some more next time. "_  
  
**_Beat sighed in relief and descended back down to the ground level, calmly walking towards the female._** _“ I'll keep that in mind. **Beat said before stretching out afterwards.** Hey, I never  got your name. I mean you kinda never introduced yourself to me. “ _**_He asked curiously_**  
  
_” Hmm? Name’s Haruka Fukumoto: The girl who just kicked your butt! “ **Haruka smiled and put up a peace sign towards Beat's face.**_  
  
_” ‘ Kicking my butt ‘ is kind of an putting it lightly... "_  
  
_" **Haruka:** " I never got the chance to ask, but what're you entering the tournament for? I'm only doing it for the prize money. That whole apprentice stuff seems pretty boring to me if ya ask me. "_

_**Beat:** " Oh me? Well its not exactly about the money... or the apprenticeship stuff either. I just wanna enter to show everyone how much stronger I've gotten. Not only that, I wanna know what level I'm at as well. The prize money is more like an after thought. "_

_**The two continued to chat a little while longer as they saw how the sun was starting to set. The both wave to each other goodbye before heading back to their respected homes.**  
_

  
**_[] The Saiyan Empire - Royal Quarters []_**  
  
_” I don’t need an escort, I’ll be fine on my own._ ** _Kaizer said glaring to one of the guards escorting him to his bedroom quarters._** _Where is my father anyhow? I need to speak with him privately. “_  
  
**_The royal guard shook their head slightly, continuing to escort Kaizer further._** _“ Forgive me young prince but I cannot do that. Your father, King Hokori, had full authority to take you to your quarters. “_  
  
_” Whatever._ ** _Kaizer scoffs and continues to walk although much more faster than the other guards._** _All of you can leave now. “_ ** _He looks back with an angered and annoyed expression as the guards bow and leave Kaizer._**  
  
_” As you wish, Young Master. “_  
  
**_Kaizer walks further into his room where two of the Saiyan Empire’s insignia’s had been on each wall and a window on the end of his bed._** _“ Dammit. . . what’s so important about this meeting than the rest? I’m just as special as he is. “_  
  
**_Kaizer snuck out from one of the windows in his room, slowly and quietly swaying over to his father’s window into the dark night. There had been a conversation behind the window of the conference room --- more than one voice. The one he could recognize the most was his own father. However there were two other ones that were very unfamiliar to him._** _“ Who on earth... “_ ** _As he got a closer look both of his eyes opened wide and his heart began to speed up much faster. What he saw was..._**  
  
_” B-Beerus The Destroyer and my Father?!_ ** _He thought to himself with his teeth clenched._** _How can this be? Why is he here? “_  
  
**_Kaizer gulped slightly and leaned up against the structure to listen further._**  
  
_” ...So that’s the plan. I have the World Tournament set in stone by the end of the week._ ** _King Hokori spoke with confidence, though there had been a bit of reluctance._** _One of the Students participating will the Super Saiyan God you're looking for. “_  
  
_” Good. I’ve been waiting centuries for another one to pop up so I’ll be there to watch from afar._ ** _Beerus responded._** _However, If there is no Super Saiyan God then well... you’ll know what happens next._ ** _He then lifts up his finger as a small light appears from the tip, flicking against the window as it creates a loud explosion and hole afterwards._** _You can pray to your gods that I won't destroy you. But I won't be listening. “_  
  
**_With that being said and done, Beerus and his attendant Whis quickly warp back from where they came from, soldier's barging into the room afterwards to check the scene._** _“ Lord Hokori, Are you alright?! “_ ** _Asked one of the soldiers in concern._**  
  
_” I-It’s nothing... go back to your posts! There’s nothing to see here. Just an accident is all. “_ ** _King Hokori shrugged it off the concern. What held onto him was the words Beerus said before leaving. He was right though: He needs a miracle to happen in that tournament._**

 

**_♪ Uso cover by Mikutan plays as the outro ♪_**

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that was initialy written back on December 2nd 2016 so things are not completely final. I made small revisions with this version by adding an opening and ending song as well as small dialouge changes to fit the story's theme a bit more.


End file.
